Namimori High School Host Club!
by PrEsIdEnTdAvIdBoWiE
Summary: Read about the crazy life of Emiko Natsune and the KHR crew! chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm really sorry I haven't updated on my Bel/Raisel story in almost like a month it's just im currently stumped on what to write next in lord behold inspiration has struck out of no where and now I want to write a fic BUT I swear I will update on my story as soon as possible :[ Well anyway the plot og this story is kinda' going to revolve around ouran high school host club in a way and when i say that it's just going to be a katekyo hitman reborn version heh...well I hope you enjoy!! XD(OH by the way this is just giving you info about the characters and what not and about my own character)

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything from Reborn nor do I own anything from Ouran!!...darn...

Character Information:

Name:Emiko Natsumi (Class 1-A)

Age:14

Height:5'2

Hair:Boy-cut scruffy dark blackish-purplish color

Eyes:light lavendar

Random Info:At Namimori Academy they would consider her a "commoner",she got in with a scholarship.

Very shy and nervous but wants to get over it since she's going to high school,but her friends think it's cute and innocent.(which she practically is)

Name:Tsunayoshi Sawada (Class 1-A)

Age:14

Height:5'5

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Brown

Club Position:Type Boy Lolita(Pffft *giggle* couldnt help it .)

Name:Dino (Class 3-A)

Age:17

Height:5'11

Hair:Blond

Eyes:Brown

Club position:Clumsy"Charming" Type

Name:Hibari Kyoya (Class 3-A)

Age:17

Height:5'9

Hair:Black

Eyes:Steel Blue

Club position:Dangerous Type

Name:Mukuro Rokudo (Class 3-A)

Age:17

Height:5'10

Hair:Blue and Pineapplely

Eyes:Right one red Left one blue

Club Position:Michevious Type

Name:Belphegor (Class 2-A)

Age:16

Hair:Blond

Eyes:Honestly I have NO idea heh'

Club Position:Princely Type

Name:Gokudera Hayato (Class 1-A)

Age:15

Hair:Silver

Eyes:Emerald green

Club Position:Creative Type (With the piano and what not haha)

ALRIGHTY THEN!!!! That's the character info and stuff and the first chapter will be out in an hour or so cause' I have to finish typing it and everything heh'.

Sorry for leaving out Yamamoto I just couldn't think of anywhere to put him but I'll probally think of something sooner or anyway ENJOY!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then!Here is the first official chapter of Namimori high school host club!! WOOHOO!heh' sorry i get i bit excited well anyway ENJOY!

Chapter One!

Hello,My name is Emiko today I'll be starting my first day of high school a as..boy it's really not to complicating to how I actually ended up as the new "boy" scholarship student who will be attending "NamiMori Academy"..actually it's quite simply.

FlashBack~

_It was my last semester in middle school when I decided to get my hair friends were all dissapointed to see my long dark-purple locks be cut off so close to Fall Picture Day which was only in a week or teachers all said that these photos will be used as our highschool ID picture...but of course I forgot this little I got my hair cut I didn't need my parents permission or anything cause' quite frankly I live alone. My parent died in a car accident when I was twelve and I have been supporting myself anyway back to the topic at hand--my photo--Well you see I was applying for Namimori Academy and with my acidemic skills I was sure I would get._

_A week before school ended I had already sent in my application forms with my photo...and were my middle school doesnt require a school uniforn I tended to dress sorta' like a tom-boy and there you have it they shipped me a damn __**boy's school uniform!**__ Soon after summer started I got sick well ill enough to land me in the hospital so the bad news about going to school I wont be starting school untill atleast 2 weeks into the begining of the new year...*sigh* ohhh joy -_-_

_Present Time~_

It was around 7:30 or so after I got out of the shower,dried my hair off and slipped on my school uniform which consisted of: A long sleeved white button up, a red tie, black sweater vest,black slacks,and shiny black dress-shoes. Hey I didn't mind wearing a boy's uniform or anything to be quite honest actually im as flat as a bored so I didn't have to worry about anything in the department heh' and I had a natural boyish-voice,but the only thing I was really dwelling on was my frame and how feminent I looked..well the sweater did cover up any unnessisary girly-curves that I **do **have..which wasn't much.I tidyed up my hair a bit it fell a little into my eyes and the sides were just a tad bellow my ears but nothing to close to a girl's hair-cut or anything a girl would find appropriet for theme-selves

After I ate a piece of toast I headed out the door and locked it behind me.I couldn't help but have a bit of a skip in my step, I was just **so** excited to be going to highschool but still my nervous side started to get the best of me as I neared the eyes grew wide and my messenger bag slipped of my shoulder when I saw the SIZE of the school!! _KAKKOII, _I thought,heh I'm sure I would have caught bugs in my mouth if I didn't close it quicly after my awe of the school.I nervously slipped through the open gates of the school and headed towards the entrance,I reached the front office soon after I walked in the school,I had to get my class schedule and hopefully not get lost before the late bell rung.I was milking the boy image the best I could and apperently the women at the front dest were falling for it too. My already wide eyes looked around curiously kinda' like a cute little kid hey I was only 5'2 Ima' sure i could pull it off haha! Well anyway I left the office also leaving the women with blushes on their faces after thanking them with the most innocent smile I could muster up.I wondered down the halls looking for my homeroom class _hmm room 1-A MEH school to big for my weak navigating skills . _,I muttered to myself after my little comment I finally found it _"YATTA__!!" I _cheered a little to loudly in the empty hallway.I heard muffeled giggling in the classroom--my soon to be homeroom--and sweatdropped nervously and hid my red cheeks in the shadow of my hair as I knocked on the door."Hai," I heard the teacher say hinting for me to go ahead and enter the classroom.

"KAWAII!!!~" **All **the girls squeled as I stood nervously infront of the class my face going a darker shade of red I was afraid that I would get glomped by some rabid fangirls any second if not for the teacher's interuption,"Ahem,now class this is our new student Emiko Natsumi he will be joining our homeroom so please make him feel at home," The teacher said with completly **no** concern for the poor new I interduced myself I sat beside a boy with strange silver hair with a menacing grimmace on his face on the **very back row**...*sigh* I could bearly see the board..damn..I think I just died a little of the girls and a few of the boys were oggiling at me the whole class it made my heart race cause' I wasnt use to all the attention.**"BRIIINNNNGGG!!!!!" **"UWAAA!!!" I squealed like the sissy I knew I was when the class bell went off signalling class was over and we were girls blushed and giggled,but then I heard a sniker from behind me and I jumped at the sudden noise still shook up from the dismissing bell. I turned around slowly to find myself face to --uhh stomach of the silver haired boy.I cranned my neck back to look up at the boy he had a slight blush on his face but besides that still had a pretty intense frown apon his lips..."oh uh h-hello," he didnt respond to my gretting but I did get a lovely shove in the chest moving me out of his way as he left the room--note sarcasm--"MEH" I muttered to myself as I left the room to hopefully to go home and relax after a tiring first day of school.

I was still wondereing around the school completly forgetting my thoughts of going home and relaxing to just take my sweet sweet time and roam the school for something interesting to do.I was still fidgeting nervously making me look like I had a nervous tick or something--hey I'm still worried that any minute now some girl will come with her pack of fangirl friends and attack me or something _"Oh ok maybe that's a bit exaggerating but hey it __**can **__happen!! I just know it!"_ I talked aloud to no one in particular.I passed so many doors I started to get dizzy feeling like I was on a neverending journey to my own grave..I don't know why but I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe _just_ maybe I was getting in over my was probally around 5:00 pm or so when I passed a room that sounded like girls---_squealing???_I took a few steps backwards to stare at the door as if I were only just hearing things but hey **I** wanted to believer that but hey it's not coming true anytime sune*sigh*.

Once again a cranned my neck up to look at the sign the hung from the wall,"_Third Music Room" _Ok _curiosty killed the Emiko_ well something like that heh'.Well anyway back to the myserious door infront of me that apperantly squealed like a giddy little school girl . I took my chances and stepped foward towards the door...nervously I placed my smaller than average hand on the handle of the double it quietly as if not to stir whatever layed beyond the door,after opening the door to a large enough gap for me to squeeze through without sound I sliiped through and closed it silently behind back around **once again **I was under the fevered stares of what to be lots and lots of people _oh boy I think I just openined the door to hell!_ I mentally screamed as my eyes darted around the room to find not girls staring holes into me with their ultimate fangirl powas! I felt the stares of 6 well 4 unfamiliar boys that strangely were VERY attractive?!? I felt my heart go "_DOKI DOKI"_ yup yup I could be a fangirl at somepints heh."Oh it's seems we have a new guest kufufu~" A freakishly tall boy--uhh well all boys were **really** tall compared to me---"kakkoii"I mummbled lowly but apperantly the boy I was looking at blushed slightly "**AAAWWW KAWAIIIII~!!"** the girls practically _screamed_.Before I knew it I was suddenly picked up and cuddled like a kid's favorite stuffed animal to something broad and face darkened but I felt the breath being squeezed out of me,I looked up at the face of the person cuddling he had a strange--pineapple? shapped hair cut with mesmerizing eyes--one red and one blue--I suddenly started to lose my grasp on reality due to my shortage of breath "I-I c-can't breathh" I said grasping the boy's shoulders with dear life trying toget him to let me down."MUKURO YOUR KILLING HIM!!" Yelped a mousie little brunnette that I believed to be--Tsuna--I think from my..homeroom maybe?This Mukuro-guy finally let me guy but not without dropping me right on my bum"Ouchie~" I whined rubbing my bottom as I stood back up.

"IM SOOO SORRY~," Mukuro said as he patted my head like a puppy."Well I would like to be the first to greet and welcome you to the _"Namimori host club!!"~ kufufu,"_he laughed his strange laugh at my confusing look while most of the people squealed about how cute I was or something along those yet another tall boy with blond hair with a..a..was that a _tiara??_"Shi shi shi~ what a cute little peasent you are~" "P-peasent?" I stuttered backing away from the freakishly weird laughing people in front of I bumped into somthing cause the next thing I know I yelped and i heard a big "**CRASH**!" "Itai!!" I realised I had my eyes sqeezed shut but when I looked up I had six freakishly tall--besides Tsuna--looming over me some with smirks,some with worried look and two very amused hosts who were giggling their asses off *cough mukuro cough bel cough* _Well there goes my relaxing evening UWAAA~_

_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO!!!~_

Wow my fingers hurt and I said i would get this cahpter up within' an hour and it took like THREE!! *sigh* but it was all worth it

Well I hoped you enjoyed and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ello! I'm SO sorry for the wait . well if anybody actually cared XD

Well,anyway here's the next chapter to *drumroll!*

NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!!~ *cough* ahem...anyway ENJOY!

Chapter two:

*Sigh* 'Well there goes my quiet afternoon at home at home,' I thought to myself as I layed on my back in a room with what I like to call

"The rabid fangirls" and six strange guys hovering over me,some with smirks,glare,and one with a worried look (Tsuna of course XD).

I rushed up to get back on my feet,and started to panic about the the _lovely __**broken**_ vase on the ground,"Um...um I-i can pay for t-that....I think,"

I stuttered,but I mumbled the last part hopeing they didn't hear it...but by the look on the boy who had scruffy black hair, and steal colbat

eyes that were framed by glasses,*sigh* I knew he had heard me.

"I thought as much,herbivore." scoffed the black-haired boy.I gapped at what he had just called me,but apperantly the other girls in the room liked

it,by the volume of their squeals; he just ignored my look,and their squeals,and continued with t he issue at hand."Um,so how will I pay for it,since you already know my current "money issue"? I questioned with a worried look,and air quotations around the words,"money issues." The pineapple boy was first to speak before

"" could,which he responded with a glare shot at pineapple."Hmm..A-HAH! I got it!" he screamed making the girls sitting at the tables

jump and spill tea on their dresses_'Muhaha! take that you rabid fangirls!' _I thought with a smirk on my face. I continued giggling to myself until I heard what

came out of the pineapple's mouth next."You could repay us with your **body**!"

I couldn't believe it, I gapped like fish, the blonde with the tiara came up behind me and closed my mouth by pushing my jaw pineapple idiot just stated that whole thing with the most freakin' innocent face someone could possibly muster up that, making me think he was actually saying something like,"So yup, you broke that

vase there, and now your our slave for all eternaty!!MUAHAH!" I snapped back to reality when I realised,tiara-boy was still behind me with his arms wrapped

around my neck swaying back and forth with his head on my right shoulder,"Shi shi shi~,the peasent boy is a _**pervert**_," he said in a sing-song voice."I AM NOT!"

I said in a not so "manly" voice but in a _very_ shrill voice.(to put in easier terms,I was as probally as scary as a kitten)

"**Damn**," I thought trying to ignore the weird looks and blushing faces of the guy with the scruffy black hair gave me a suspcious look,and the one with an pissed off

look and silver hair did too."Heh' um sorry bout' that." I sweat-dropped while scratching the back of my head, it didn't seem to faze anyone else so pineapple-head

continued with his "master" plan.

It ended up he wouldn't say anything about his "plans" to anyone until the hostclub was finished for the day.

**::one hour later::**

I sat on one of the many frilly couches in the room my feet propped up on the coffee table in front of me with my head tilted against the back of the couch.

'Try to act as much as a guy a possible' I kept telling myself,hey I had to stay in character! I finally decided to let my gaurd down,and think over the stuff that has happened so far waiting for the hostclub to be done with their man-whoring. But the only problem was that I had a strong feeling that everyone was watching

my every move...I opened my left eye to peek around the to find that all the hosts had their attention on me..well except Tsuna,he was chatting with a girl.

The rest of them weren't even paying attetion to the girls they were "hosting" they'd just respond with chast nods and simple responses._'I feel like they're planning_

_something I be scared...'_

The hostclub was finnaly finished after a two hour wait,and apperantly I had fallen into a light sleep with my chin bent down touching my chest and my whole body sunk

down with my legs still up on the coffee I felt something go under my arms from behind,my nose twitched as I smelt something sweet..I'm guessing

it was out of nowhere someone with blunt force groped my chest! My eyes shot open and my face turned beet red, my eyes still wide I looked

down to see a set of pale hands on my chest.I squeaked and slapped the hands away as I rushed up and clutched my hands to my chest defensivly.

I looked around to find none of the hosts were there until I turned around to find the scruffy black haired guy with the glasses smirking at me.

"PERVERT!!" I squealed,my face still red. He just snickered and took off his glases and then gave my a serious look."Hm I guess me and that fallen-prince,were correct about our theory.." he said in a monotone voice."Shi shi shi~ see,I told you he was too cute to be a boy~" tiara-boy giggled to himself from behind the couch.

"uh..um where are the other h-hosts?" I questioned with my hands still clutched to my chest."Don't try and change the subject" scruffy said with an annoyed tone.

They apperantly went to escort the girls out of the school I later found out,and later I found out the host's names but that was after Hibari and Belphegor

blackmailed me into becoming their "pet" and if i do that they'll keep my secret about being a girl from the other of course if the other hosts find out themeselves

they said they're not going to help me out of it.

*Sigh* I went from being the new student...to being two sadistic bastards' pet..Oh joy.

YAY!! done with the second chapter...yup i know not very long sorry!! I have bad writers block and it took everything in my power just to type this up..sadly I didn't

have really any motivation XD well,anyway the thrid chapter should be out soon hopefully and I SWEAR it WILL be better!!!

Buh-Bye!~ presidentdavidbowie~


End file.
